


Cyrus’ First Pride

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: The GHC + Co at a Pride Parade!





	Cyrus’ First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gift I made for the Valentine’s Gift Exchange on Tumblr!

Cyrus walked down the street, holding his boyfriend’s hand, “Hey Tj, look!” He said, pointing at a rainbow billboard promoting Redbull, “It’s gay!”  
Tj giggled, responding with, “Yeah it is!”  
“Ambs and I are going to the festival part down the road, I heard they have crafts all over the place down there! See you guys later!” Andi said, pulling her girlfriend down the road.  
“I’m going down the the festival too. This one is getting a flag!” Buffy said, pointing her thumb at Marty.  
“Bye guys! Have fun!” Marty said, grabbing Buffy’s hand as they walked away.  
“Walker saw a really nice spot to watch the parade on our way over here. You guys wanna come with?” Jonah asked, pulling at the edge of the nonbinary flag wrapped around his neck like a cape.  
“Nah, I’d rather stay here. Thanks though. Have fun!” Cyrus said, smiling.  
“But not too much fun!” Tj added, elbowing Jonah lightly.  
“TJ! Shut up!” Jonah said jokingly.  
Walker poked Jonah, “Babe come on! The parade is starting soon!”  
“Bye guys! See you later!”  
Jonah and Walker walked away, their nonbinary and pan flag capes flowing in the wind.  
“Let’s sit down,” Tj said, pulling Cyrus over to the curb.  
“Okay!”  
Cyrus looked around, in awe of all the people. He saw people wearing clothes that are the colors of their flags, buttons and pins with pronouns or fun sayings, DOGS WEARING RAINBOW TUTUS.  
“Tj! Look at the dogs!” Cyrus said, pointing excitedly.  
He continued to look around, his eyes landing on some people with signs.  
‘Oh People with fun signs! I wonder what they say!’ He thought as he started to read them.  
‘Gay is not okay. God hates fags. Gays are possessed by the devil. Oh.’ His smile immediately turned to a frown. He pushed the tears back as he started to feel them fall.  
‘Maybe they are right, maybe I am broken. Why couldn’t I just be normal?’ He thought as he frantically wiped the tears off his face, hoping Tj didn’t notice.  
“Cyrus? Are you okay?” Tj asked when he saw Cyrus crying.  
Cyrus shook his head, “No,” He croaked out.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m broken. Why can’t I just be normal?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Cyrus pointed to the protesters.  
“Oh. Those assholes? They aren’t worth your tears Cyrus. You are absolutely wonderful, and I think you are the most perfect person I have ever met. I love you Cyrus, so many people love you just the way you are,” Tj said, pulling Cyrus into his arms.  
“Really?” Cyrus asked, lifting his head up t look Tj in the eye.  
“Really,” Tj responded, smiling, “This may be a bad time to have our first kiss, but can I kiss you?”  
Cyrus nodded, leaning in.  
Their lips connected. After a couple moments, they pulled apart.  
Cyrus smiled, “That was an amazing time to have our first kiss,” He quickly pecked Tj’s lips again, “And Tj... I love you too.”  
They shared another heartfelt kiss, smiling into it when they heard a couple passerby aweing.  
“You ready to have an amazing PRIDE?” Tj said when they pulled away.  
“Hell yeah!” Cyrus responded, just as the first float drove by.  
———  
After the parade was over, Cyrus and Tj reconnected with their friends, telling them about how they had their first kiss.  
Everyone was so supportive and loving towards them.  
The whole group walked to the festival, where they got different pride memorabilia, and had fun singing along to whatever queer song was playing over the stereos everywhere.  
Eventually, Bex arrived to bring them all back to her house, where they had a giant sleepover in Andi’s room.


End file.
